The kidnapping
by StarwarsRulz
Summary: Zara has been kidnapped by bounty hunter asajj ventress for the child within her will these two develop a grudging friendship or become enemies only one way too find out requested by 93maniac on temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/n hi so this is my new multi chapter story it was requested by 93maniac but don't worry I'm not abound owning second chance in case anyone actually cares to know any way on with the story

Zara sat in front of the Jedi council she was nineteen years old a Jedi Padawan and a human girl whom had fallen for a star pilot."Why call this meeting have you ?" Master Yoda asked " masters I have decided to leave the order I have fallen in love with a star pilot named Jarod jade and cannot deny my feelings for him I'm sorry I have failed you but I must follow my heart " Zara told the council sadly "a grave loss this is for the order but understand your decision we do" master Yoda said she nodded and thanked them then cut her braid off and left to go join her love Jarod

That was five years ago and Zara never forgot that day,she was one month along in her pregnancy when she was told that Jarod's ship went missing she was heartbroken she had no idea if he was dead or alive, that was seven months ago she never stopped hoping that he would come home everytime there was a knock on the door she would rush toward the the door. One day she heard a knock on the door and rushed to the door and opened it but frowned when no one was there she looked down and saw a note I have information on your husbands disappearence come four clicks west at nine o'clock tonight and I'll tell you what I know . Zara was overwhelmed should she go could it be a trap but she's not a Jedi anymore so there would be no reason for that she brought her stomach to her swollen belly and knew what she had to do if they had information on his disappearance then she would go talk to them then maybe her baby would have less of a chance of growing up without its father she looked at her time chrono and saw it's almost time she grabbed her jacket and left.

Zara arrived at the place and looked around " hello! Hello ! Is anybody here I got your note what do you know about my husbands disappearance !" Zara shouted out she heard some noise and looked around when suddenly she felt a prick in her neck and the last thing she saw before it went dark was no that can't be right it's Asajj ventress.

A/N what'd you think please review


	2. Waking up

Zara woke up to hear an unfamiliar voice " you weren't supposed to give her that high of a dose you could have hurt the baby you need to be more careful" and a voice she knew sadly too well though they only met once she would never forget that voice " relax nothing happened besides it was only little bit more Aria" Asajj ventress replied to the voice very slowly Zara opened her eyes to see a red twi'lek she assumed was the other voice, the voice Asajj called Aria a shiver ran up her spine when she realized she was not on coruscant anymore she was on tatooine she would know the build of the houses there anywhere and from the looks of it she was in the middle of the great dune sea she saw when she looked out the window.

Then finally one of them spoke up " your awake good" Aria said to Zara " where am I why am I here and who are you " she asked Aria as calmly as she could " you are on tatooine in the great dune sea don't worry you and your child are safe here" Aria replied Zara nodded she knew where she was she just wanted to be sure " if I'm so safe why are you here" Zara said as she pointed to Asajj " listen we didn't need to help you we are doing it for the kid your kid will be strong in the force so there for we are trying to make sure that the sith don't take your child and train the kid in darkness I know what that's like it's not pleasant it does much more harm then good to you " Asajj replied angrily Zara nodded " very well so I guess we'll have to put our pasts behind us..." Zara paused " I'm your prisoner aren't I ?" She asked them they seemed slightly taken aback by the question.

" yes I suppose you are but if you cooperate everything will be just fine so that means no trying to escape, now here's a change of clothes if you want something cleaner than what your wearing" Asajj told her as she handed her a simple white dress much like what a prisoner would wear but also similar to hospital dresses in poliss masa, either way she was not happy " so you intend to what keep me captive till I give birth then what!" Zara shouted angrily at them " we will keep the child safe until it can fend for it's own well you continue the search for your husband " Asajj snapped back " if you think I'll leave my child with you you are sadly mistaken " Zara said trying to suppress her anger and failing miserably "maybe we won't give you a choice " Asajj replied walking closer to Zara when Aria held her back "calm down,arguing about this is not going to help anyone" Aria told them sternly " she's right but that does not mean I'm not furious " Zara told them slightly calmer than before they nodded and left she felt tears threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them she is going to get out of here and she is going to protect her baby herself, she thought herself as she changed into the dress that was given to her after they left.

" this was a bad idea why did I decide it would be better to save a child from the sith rather than allow it to be taken Aria this is my worst idea yet !" Asajj half shouted to Aria " because you changed your path you are a good person now Asajj I can't agree with how you want to do it by kidnapping her but you are still doing it out of the goodness of your heart you know that this sidious or whatever his name is,is after her baby you don't want the baby to grow up in deep emotional and physical pain and with out a motheror father...you didn't want the baby to become like you." Aria told Asajj, Asajj nodded " you know it gets really annoying having a best friend that knows everything about you" Asajj said and they both started laughing.

Little did they know that Zara had plans of her own she collected her old clothes and saw a window with just normal bars blocking her way she smirked fools should have put anti force bars in she then focused all her force power on the bars and pulled them apart and barely climbed through the window and ran and all she could see was the dune sea well looks like I've got some walking to do she thought to herself and began walking.

~x~

"Well I guess we should probably go check on Zara " Asajj said Aria nodded and they walked into the cell which they set up to be comfortable but still look like a prison cell they looked in and saw no one was there they searched the room but to no avail she was gone "fine we tried to help but she doesn't want our help let her leave" Asajj said sounding slightly disgusted and definitely annoyed" no Asajj you don't understand we are in the dune sea so deep that if she tries to walk in her condition she will have heat stroke or heat exhaustion it will kill the baby if she doesn't get help right away and possibly her too we have to help her!" Aria shouted to Asajj "very well your the healer we'll try to help her " Asajj told her, Aria nodded and they left to the dune sea to try to find her.

A/n please review


	3. The flashbacks

The strong winds blew past her extremely fast like what she remembered a speeder on coruscant, the winds were very fast but it wasn't cool winds though in fact they were hot, way too hot, she thought they were closer to a village then they really were_guess I was wrong _she thought to herself her breaths were becoming laboured it was just so hot..so hot everything around her started to spin she was no longer sweating she was so dehydrated and hot everything was spinning so fast she got dizzy then suddenly everything went dark and she dropped to the hot brutal sand tears on her face hand placed protectively on her stomach unsure if she and the baby would make it through this.

~x~

Asajj pulled out a speeder from behind the cottage "since when did you have a speeder?"Aria asked Asajj "since I came to this force forsaken dusty death rock" Asajj said still slightly angry about Zara leaving and endangering the baby like that "ah" was all Aria said " let's go" and they were off after three hours of searching through a small sand storm they saw a body on the ground and went to see who it was, the person as they suspected was Zara Asajj jumped out and brought Zara back to her speeder to take her back to her cell/room.

~x~

Zara woke up eyes hurting she realized that she was hooked up to a saline drip to hydrate her and ice all over her to cool down "w..what happened?" Zara asked Aria as she saw her "you escaped but didn't realize that we _aren't_ near civilization got dehydrated passed out and well here we are." Asajj told her then left quite annoyed at Zara told her "what about the baby?" Zara asked "is it all right" Aria sighed and took her stethoscope out and examined her stomach with every passing second Zara became more worried _what if the baby isn't ok what if what I did killed the baby? _Was all Zara could think" if we got there even a few minutes later it would have died but lucky we got there soon enough so yes the baby is just fine" Aria told her Zara let out a sigh of relief " c..can I listen to the baby's heartbeat?" Zara asked nervously " oh yes of course" Aria said starting to ready the ultrasound machine she played the heartbeat out loud Zara began smiling immensely totally unaware Asajj was lurking in the doorway listening with a smile on her face Asajj quickly snapped out of it and walked away then she felt the baby kick and smiled even more " Aria the baby's kicking!" She exclaimed Aria nodded with a smile " good that confirms its health I bet it's gonna be one strong child you have"Aria told her " thank you..." Zara said wanting to ask a question but unsure if she should " yes what is it?" Aria urged "May I ask you seem very nice how did you wind up friends with someone like Asajj?"

Zara asked Aria smiled " it's kinda complicated but it starts a long time ago back when Asajj had just become a bounty hunter... "

FLASHBACK

_There was blood everywhere on tatooine bounty hunters everywhere trying to steal a shipment of spice little did they know that they were walking into a death trap, among those bounty hunters was Asajj ventress she was barely alive shooting down who she could but she was unable to save her team her friends she saw a speeder and rushed to it immediately regretting not saving them but shook it off that's what dooku always taught her to do anyway not to care about the lives taken in war only the battle and if they won._

_Asajj finally arrived just outside of mos eisley she examined her wounds and saw that she was shot near her ribs she put a bandage around it and went into town no one would think twice about her bloodied tunic since around this place of scum and villainy it would be pretty common she limped around when she saw a healers office probably one of the only healers on this dusty death rock she mused to herself and walked in and was immediately greeted by a red skinned twi'lek she walked up to her " hello oh my let me help you with that wound it must be treated right way!" The twi'lek half shouted and led her back to the examination table and looked at the wound and patched it up " how'd you get this normally people just keep their heads Down round here let alone shoot someone?" Aria asked " what does it matter! I thought you are a healer I thought you were not supposed to judge... I'm a bounty hunter I was stealing something and it got ugly a lot of my friends and comrades died I was the only one who made it out " Asajj finished sadly " I'm sorry bout that I'm Aria what's your name?" Aria asked "the names asajj I ... Guess it's nice to meet you thanks for patching it up for me" Asajj replied "well it is my job if I couldn't I'd be a poor excuse for a healer" Aria said with a smile "well I don't know about poor excuses for healers but I know a thing or too about sad excuses for living beings I have after all met a lot of em " Asajj said with a slight laugh and the next thing they knew Aria and Asajj were laughing and talking like old friends._

END FLASHBACK

"We've known each other for a very long time best friends for a long time too" Aria told Zara, Zara nodded " why do you help her keep me captive though? You are obviously a better person why help." Zara asked " because first she could leave you on your own she's better then you think just give her a chance, force is the only way she knows after all she was a sith she feels like you wouldn't have listened to her about the danger your in so she decided she would make you listen,this way" Aria told her gesturing around the cell " just at least try to give her a chance I mean what happened with you and her anyway ? I can tell there's something that happened there because of the way you scowl at each other" Aria finished Zara nodded and replied " it was my first mission as a Padawan our ship was under attack it didn't take us long to realize it was a trap"

FLASHBACK

_Zara's master gave her direct orders to stay put but she knew that her master couldn't handle a Sith assassin by himself she ran as fast as she could to the other side of the ship hoping to get to her master on time she charges through the door to see her master battling Asajj ventress her master was like a father to her his name was master Munrow he found her and brought her to the temple and took her as a Padawan so to see him fighting a battle he may very well lose was unnerving to Zara to say the least and then something happened that made her heart drop she had no choice but to watch as Asajj took both of her blood red blades and stabbed them through her masters stomach he dropped down dead she felt tears well up in her eyes and charged toward Asajj blade raised and they battled quite an epic battle but in the end Asajj escaped and Zara was left to tell the troops to flee after that mace windu took her as a Padawan but it was never the same as with master Munrow master windu was much more distant never gave that fatherly love Munrow did she, would never forget her former master or the fact that Asajj Ventress killed him._

END FLASHBACK

" That is why I don't like her she doesn't like me cause I was a Jedi I don't like her cause she killed my master the closest thing I had to a father " Zara told Aria sadly" oh I understand..but..please just try to give her a chance.. Now get some rest Zara you need it after that scare" Aria said as she walked out of the room Zara just nodded and laid down to sleep unaware of the fact that someone, someone who meant to take her child from her was watching her closely waiting for the perfect time to grab her_ but now isn't the time _the Sith assassin told them self_ at least... Not yet._


End file.
